Flowers need water
by napper42
Summary: Marluxia loves flowers more then anything, well, anything except maybe the gardener... Yaoi Marluxia/Demyx


Here it is, a Marluxia/Demyx pairing. Things are getting a little hectic around here, it seems the ninjas and I are in a cold war and my orange soda supply is low, so I might not make it. But, I was able to use some of the reserve orange soda to get this story out, so I might live to eat another hot pocket, because THOSE NINJAS ARE NOT TOUCHING MY HOT POCKETS! Wow…. That's a lot of exclamation marks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Have a nice day.

Flowers need water.

Marluxia woke up, stretching and smiling like he always did, gleefully spinning a little so his feet were hanging off the bed, touching the balls of his feet to the ground, standing up and looking around him with a smile. Marluxia had always been a morning person, but he never liked that term, he wasn't a morning person, he was a day person, a night person, a noon person, he just loved every part of every day. He gracefully moved from one room to another, going out to his garden, he had a house of his own, and what a wonderful house it was, he had worked so hard to get it and everyday after he got it he thought of how wonderful it was. He sighed as he got outside, what a wonderful day it was, how wonderful everyday was, but today was sunny and warm, so even to a normal person it was a great day, except for how hot it was, even this early in the morning. He went back inside to make himself a cup of tea, he never drank coffee, he never needed too, he was always full of energy and happiness without anything but joy fueling him. He looked up at his clock and almost jumped for joy, this was the time his gardener would come. He never had his own gardener before, he loved taking care of his many flowers, and he loved each and every one of them and made sure there wasn't a single spot in his yard that wasn't covered with flowers, except the path of course. But he thought he should share the joy of his garden with someone else, and today was the day his gardener would start, in fact, this was the minute his gardener would start. The door bell rang and Marluxia actually did jump for joy, moving through his rooms to get to the door, opening it with a large smile, almost dropping his glass when he saw the boy that would tend to his plants. He was average height with brown hair, blue eyes and a smile men would kill for. But more importantly he already had his shirt off, he wasn't thin, but he wasn't over weight either, he was a little slim but in a good way, and he had a little bit of muscle to him, and four-pack abs.

"Are you Mr.…. umm, Murlucksia?" If it was anyone less hot, Marluxia would have knocked him out right there.

_Don't kill the cutie, Marluxia._ He reminded himself. Everyone who read his name before hearing it got it wrong, and he hated that, some people even did it on purpose.

"It's Marluxia, and you don't have to say mister, its just Marluxia, you must be the gardener." He said, trying not to let his anger show, also trying not to let his eyes trail lower down.

"Yes sir, my name is Demyx; it looks like I have my work cut out for me." He chuckled, looking back outside at the hundreds of flowers."

"Well first of all, don't call me sir." Marluxia said, thinking. _I'm not that old you bastard._ The guy may have been overly happy, but he hated people calling him sir or anything else that implied him being old. "And second of all, don't worry about all the flowers; I will be helping you, because who could stay away from all those wonderful flowers? Most of what you will be doing is basically watering, can you do that?"

"Oh yes, s- Marluxia, water is sort of my thing." He said, chuckling nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just like water, I don't know why but I do, but I don't have a pool or anything so I don't get to be around it much."

"Oh, well I have a pool, and you are welcome to use it any time you like.

"Really?" he said, his eyes lighting up "that's great! Thank you!" This just made Marluxia smile, he liked seeing cute guys so happy, plus this meant that he would see the cute gardener shirtless more often, and that thought just made his eyes want to go down to the half naked body in front of him, but he kept reminding himself to look at his face.

"Well, lets get to the flowers first; then you can see the pool." Marluxia said to him, leading him out to the garden, to Demyx's surprise, there were even more flowers there, flowers of all colors, although the color pink showed up more then anything else, even Marluxia's watering can, and his house was pink, and even his hair, and Demyx couldn't help but wonder if it was his natural hair color. After a while of Demyx watering, and Marluxia showing him around, Demyx looked at the huge pool with awe, it was, of course, surrounded by flowers, but there was enough concrete around the pool to walk without crushing any flowers, there was two dicing boards at the deep end of the pool and after grinning for a few minutes after seeing it, Demyx frowned.

"I didn't bring anything to swim in…." He said sadly

"Well, we could always go skinny dipping." Marluxia, said, grinning like a maniac, but then realizing that he might have gone to far too fast, asking a guy he met an hour ago to strip down in his back yard. When he said it, Demyx blushed hard and started to walk back to the house.

"n-no that's ok; I can bring something to swim in next time." Demyx's face was starting to go completely red and Marluxia figured he would probably leave anyway so he might as well go for broke.

"Oh come on, it's just me here, you can't say you aren't interested." He winked and this made Demyx start panicking.

"n-no, I-I-I have a boyfriend…. I really should go." Without waiting for a response he ran back into the house and then out the front door where he came in, heading quickly back to his home.

"Aww, the cutie is taken, well I can still keep him around to admire." He chuckled, talking to himself. He continued tending to his flowers for the rest of the day, it was Saturday after all, but through most of it he couldn't stop thinking about Demyx, this was usual of course, if he saw a cute guy he would think about his body, but it was weird, he wasn't thinking about his body, well he was, duh, but he was also thinking about how sweet the boy was, and how cute he looked when he blushed. He just brushed the thought off and went about his day as usual, and why not? Everything was normal…. Right?

The next day Marluxia woke up earlier then the day before, humming happily and sliding through each room, happy as ever, if not happier, he was going to be ready for the gardener this time. Even if Demyx did have a boyfriend all ready, he still liked men, and that made it that much easier for Marluxia to make Demyx realize that there was better fish on the sea, or at least tease him a little for fun. Marluxia made sure to get the flowers taken care of long before the gardener would get here; working quickly to make sure all of their needs were taken care of. He got them taken care of faster then he ever did before, very exited about Demyx getting here, he wanted to tease the hell out of him, weather it worked or not didn't matter that much right now because Marluxia was going to have a lot of fun with it. It was odd though, Murluxia always got a little exited over cute guys but he thought that he might be a little too exited, more then usual at least. He looked up at the clock, it was almost time, and he had just enough time to change, he ran back up to his room to do just that.

Demyx rang the doorbell, he was nervous about being here again, yesterday was nerve wracking. Demyx couldn't believe what Marluxia had said, no, what he implied. He was almost shaking, the moment had been shocking, the person that was paying him actually came on to him! That had never happened before; He had to make up something to get out of there so he said he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend! If only, Demyx never was too popular, he never had anyone flirt with him before, let alone a boyfriend. He had swim shorts this time because he still loved swimming, even if it took every bit of concentration to not shake. But it wasn't a big deal right? He hadn't been able to sleep because of it, but he was probably over thinking it, Marluxia probably thought about it and realized what he did, and would never do anything like it again, right? The door opened, and Demyx could almost hear an opera singer, singing loudly "wroooooooooooooooong!" when he saw Marluxia standing there, leaning on one hand that was on the door frame, and instead of his usual robe, his entire tan, perfectly sized body exposed other then the tiniest piece of clothing Demyx had ever seen barely covering the parts of Marluxia that Demyx had been trying all night and day to not think about, and of course, it was pink.

"Oh hello!" Marluxia said, as if he forgot anyone was coming.

"I'm sorry, Demyx. I am afraid I don't have any work for you today, I got up early without realizing it this morning and took care of everything because I couldn't get back to sleep, but we can still swim, I see you brought your swim shorts." He said in the most charming voice he could muster.

"….y….yeah…." is all Demyx could manage to force out of his mouth, his voice cracking as he just stared at the body in front of him, if any one was there with the two, they would think that Demyx forgot that the face on a person was a lot higher up. Marluxia stepped aside to make room for the stunned Demyx to enter. He just stood there staring and after a few minutes, Marluxia chuckled and waved a hand in front of Demyx's face.

"Come on, Demy, the pool won't appear under you, you have to walk to it." Marluxia couldn't stop grinning as Demyx snapped out of it and followed the pink haired man through his house, still staring at the barely covered up area, but now at the back of it. They got to the pool after Demyx went into the bathroom to get changed, checking for peepholes or something like that, becoming very paranoid about it, and after he came out, he felt over dressed with the blue shorts that went over his knees, and wasn't surprised that Murluxia was staring at Demyx's shirtless body, Murluxia didn't seem to try to hide the fact that he thought Demyx was attractive, and for a second, Demyx actually liked it. They got to the pool and Murluxia stepped in slowly, using the stairs and motioning to Demyx to come in.

"Come on Demy, the water's fine." Demyx nodded while still blushing, walking over to the diving board. He steeped up on it, getting a running start, bouncing off it and doing a very impressive double spin ending in an elegant dive. He wasn't kidding when he said water was his thing, and he swam fast, almost as if he could control the water.

"Wow! Very nice, Demy!" Murluxia said, clapping his hands. Demyx continued blushing as Murluxia swam close to him. Demyx started breathing quickly, he wanted Marluxia's body against his, he wanted Marluxia to do certain things to him that no one had done before, and he knew that it could all happen if he just asked for it, but he couldn't work up the courage to do it, even as Marluxia got close enough for Demyx to feel his breath on his neck.

Murluxia grinned, breathing heavily with lust on Demyx's neck, certain parts of him rubbing against Demyx's backside. Murluxia had been with a lot of guys, and he knew when the guy he was with was doing something for the first time and he could tell with ease, that Demyx had never been this close to another man before, not one with this few clothes at least. That meant that he had lied about having a boyfriend, it didn't surprise him, Demyx was very nervous, and anyone would have panicked in a situation like that. But still, Murluxia was upset that Demyx lied to him, and planned to punish him with some teasing before the real thing.

"M-Marluxia?" Demyx stuttered, starting to shake a bit, even though the water was warm.

"Yes, Demy?" Marluxia tried to speak as seductively as possible, sounding very sexy.

"I-I'm sorry, but…. I want-" Marluxia put his hand to Demyx's lips.

"I know, sweetie, I know what you want, just relax and tell me if you become too uncomfortable, ok?" Demyx nodded, his shorts were tented under the water as Marluxia also started stretching the small piece of clothing concealing his groin. Marluxia wanted to tease the boy as he had planned, but he himself wanted Demyx so badly, more then he had ever wanted another man before, hooking his thumbs into Demyx's swimming shorts and slowly pulling them down, making Demyx gasp, but he didn't risk moving, he just stood there in the water, pushing into every touch from the man behind him, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of chlorine and arousal. Marluxia slipped off his own "bathing suit" letting both of the pieces of clothing drift away in the water, nothing stopping their bodies from touching, nothing in the way of Murluxia and Demyx rubbing against each other, nothing stopping Marluxia from tracing his hand down Demyx's chest, pressing against his abs. The hand traveled to Demyx's most sensitive area, rubbing his crotch sensitively, rubbing his own member against Demyx's lower cheeks, making him bend over the side of the pool to push back on Marluxia's cock, wanting this more then anything he could remember, he opened his mouth to beg, but before he got the chance, Marluxia pushed into him, eliciting a loud moan from the boy being penetrated for the first time, just feeling another man inside him made Demyx certain that he was in heaven, there was pain, and a lot of it, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure. Demyx didn't talk or move other then pushing against Marluxia, wanting him to go deeper, and moaning so loudly that he was glad Marluxia had a fence and no neighbors that could see into his backyard from a window. Marluxia went inside Demyx as deep as possible, moaning slightly himself at the virgin he was making love to, and that's what it felt like too, not like just sex as it had been for so many men for Marluxia, it was nothing like that now, it was making love. The water made it easy for Marluxia after he first went all the way into Demyx, he thrusted gently into him several times, it was heaven; there was no doubt about that. Demyx was going crazy, this was the best thing he had ever felt, the pleasure inside him was going wild, and it felt like he was going to explode, and after only a few minutes that felt like eternity, Demyx did explode, he came right into the pool, it mixed in with the water and very shortly after, Marluxia followed suit, filling Demyx with a warm feeling. Marluxia pulled out, making Demyx wince a little and collapsing onto him, both of them leaning against the side of the pool. Demyx turned his head to face Marluxia.

"Marluxia…. I don't have a boyfriend…." Marluxia chuckled slightly and whispered softly in response.

"Yes you do." Demyx shook his head.

"No, I made it up." Marluxia kissed him deeply for several seconds, and then responded.

"I know, but you have a boyfriend now…."

Ooh, that was wonderful. I might ruin the moment if I make this to long so I will just do a little summary: Thanks for reading. Review please. Skittles. Hot gay love. Have a nice day.


End file.
